Over the last two decades, energy systems have undergone significant changes, including the wide-scale deployment of different types of energy storage devices. With an increasing diversity of energy storage devices comes increasing complexity in their configuration and management. Common management systems are particularly deficient in their capability to manage series-configured energy storage devices. In a series-connected configuration, the extraction of one energy storage element can result in a total loss of power from all the devices in the series.